A Precious Flower
by Aly Marie Lupin
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. This is my first story! Don't be hard on me...RR


The Precious Flower  
  
Heyz everyone!! This is my first fanfic. If it's crummy I don't care  
really. Just tell me and I'll fix it.  
This is going to be a Lily/James story.  
Here we go! (dang, that sounds gay)  
The prologue is really bad so don't worry. It'll get a lot better. At  
least, I hope it will.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl, about 7, was at the park. She saw 2 other kids there also. One was a little taller than her. The taller girl's hair was a blondish-red color and she was ugly. The girl was fat and looked mean. The othrt girl looked nicer and skinnier. Her black, curly hair bounced when she ran away from the older girl.  
The girl wished that the older one would trip and fall. The next moment the blonde girl tripped over nothing. The girl's curly red hair was in a ponytail and when she ran towards the youngest girl it hit her face.  
"Lily, what happened? She tripped over nothing!" said Aly, the shorter girl. "I have no clue. But I had wished she would trip. That is very odd." said Lily. "That is very strange indeed."  
When they got home Petunia went upstairs with the help of her dad. Her mom, Valerie, called the doctors. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived. When he left, half an hour later, he had told her parents that Petunia's ankle was broken and her left shin was bruised.  
Two weeks later everything was healed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*&* 3 years later *&*  
  
"Lily, wake up!" someone yelled and pounded on her door. "I'm up. Be down in 10 minutes." She said back. She got up and grabbed her outfit for the day, a white shirt that had the words 'Hottie' written on it in baby blue, blue jean hip huggers, and her white tennis shoes. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out, she dressed quickly.  
"Lily, get down here now! You have mail," yelled Lila Evans. Lily Marie Evans grabbed her lavender hair brush and walked down the stairs. Her long red hair was thick and went down to the middle of her back. Lily put her hair in a messy ponytail.  
Lily thought she heard something so she looked behind her. Running, Petunia came down. 'At least today is my birthday!' thought Lily. Quietly she finished walking down the stairs, not paying attention to anything. "Oww! That hurt!" said Lily running into the wall.  
"Haha. Lily ran into the wall! Hahahahaha," Petunia teased. "Petty, be nice to your sister on her birthday," said Zachary Evans. "Fine. Ya'll like her better than me! Just admit it! You two like Lily and Aly better than me!" "We do not. You know we love you three all the same," said Mr. Evans.  
"Liars!" With that Petunia ran up the stairs and into her room. "Sorry you two had to hear that on your birthday," said their mother.  
  
~*^*~Lily's POV~*^*~  
  
I walked into the kitchen only to see Mom and the Demon of all demons fighting. Petunia wasn't that bad, if you didn't count the time she ran after me with a heavy, wooden chair. (A/N: This REALLY did happen to me. My deaf aunt tried to kill me with a chair, twice. Once when I was four and another time when I was almost 9)  
I looked over at my twin. Alyson Christine Evans was totally different from me in looks. Her curly, black hair and her blue eyes were gorgeous together. Alyson, Aly for short, had a dimple on her right cheek (A/N: it's her face cheeks NOT her butt cheeks. gosh, people, that's disgusting!!) and I have a dimple on my left cheek. Aly wrote with her left hand; meanwhile, I write with my right hand.  
Both of us are medium tall with long legs and tan bodies. Aly and I are very skinny. Our sister, Petunia is just the opposite. She is very fat, short, and she has blonde hair. Petunia, was only two years older but everyone thought that Lily and Alyson were older.  
Mom and Dad walked out of the room and told us to follow them. "Hurry up Lily! Today, July 14, is our birthday. We're finally 11 years old! How awesome is this?" (A/N: this sound totally like me.) So I walked faster. When we got to the den, there were two piles of presents. Each pile had about 20 presents.  
"Ohhh. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aly and me exclaimed simultaneously. (A/N: for those of you who don't know what that means...it means: at the same time.) "These are from all of your friends and from us. Go ahead and open them."  
We went wild trying to open all of the presents. I got 8 outfits, 2 stuffed teddy bears, a bag of different candies, a jean book bag and purse, 3 stuffed frogs, and 2 make up kits. Meanwhile, Aly got 12 outfits, 1 stuffed teddy bear, 2 stuffed monkeys, 2 make up kits, a jean purse and book bag, and 2 bags of candy.  
Aly may have gotten more than me but I didn't care. Aly cared more about her looks than anything. Each year Aly and I would get each other an expensive item and a non-expensive item. This year, I got her a necklace that spelled out 'Alyson' in sapphires and rubies. I also got her a perfume and stuffed tiger.  
"Hold on while I go and get your presents, Lily!" said Alyson. She ran upstairs while all I had to do was walk into the dining room and open a drawer. I walked back into the den and she was waiting there. Silently, I walked toward her and handed over the two boxes. She handed me her two boxes.  
I opened the smaller box first. In it was a beautiful, white gold necklace that said 'Lily' on it. 'Lily' had emeralds spelling out the name. Then I opened the second box. In the box were all sorts of candy, from bubble gum to chocolate raisins to Hershey's to skittles.  
"Ohhhhh!!! Thank you!! Lily! It's beautiful!!" yelled Aly. "Your welcome! Now stop yellin'," said Lily. "Didn't Petunia say we have letters?" "Oh ya, let's go get them."  
Together they walked down to the table where the mail was kept. There they found a letter for each of them. 'How odd. They know exactly where my bedroom is and what color it is' thought Aly and Lily. Lily opened hers and screamed, "I'm a witch! Yahooooooo!" "I'm a witch, also!! But shhhhhhh. It's says we're not supposed to tell anybody." "Except for our family."  
"Mom. Dad." said both girls walking into the kitchen. "Me and Lily. We're witches." "Are you sure?" asked their dad. "I'm sure they are," said Lila. "My aunt was a witch. It skips generations." "Well then. Why isn't Petunia a witch?" "I have no clue. I figured since Petty wasn't a witch, then Aly and Lily wouldn't be a witch either." "Well, you guessed wrong," said Zachary Evans.  
"So Mom, can we go? Please? It says that we come home on holidays, if we want. We also come home for the summer. We go to this Hogwarts place for seven years," said Lily. "So, MY sisters are WITCHES?!?!?!?" yelled Petty. "Get away from me you freaks!!!" "Now Petunia. Be nice to your sisters!" "Yes, dear. They're the same people except they are a little different 'cause they can do magic."  
"Yes, girls. Y'all can go to Hogwarts. Where do you buy your stuff?" asked their mother. "It says that someone will come to pick us up and take us shopping." said Aly.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^  
  
Well, how do you like it so far??? Tell me if there is anything wrong and I will fix it. Give me your input on how well it is written and so forth. Hope y'all like it.  
  
I'm from the south and I'm PROUD of it!!!!!!! :D  
  
~*^*~Sexi Monkey~*^*~ 


End file.
